Problem: The stem-and-leaf plot shows the number of minutes and seconds of one ride on each of the $17$ top-rated roller coasters in the world. In the stem-and-leaf plot, $2 \ 20$ represents $2$ minutes, $20$ seconds, which is the same as $140$ seconds. What is the median of this data set? Express your answer in seconds.

\begin{tabular}{c|ccccc}
0&28&28&50&&\\
1&00&02&&&\\
2&20&25&35&43&45\\
3&00&00&00&30&36\\
4&00&00&&&\\
\end{tabular}
Explanation: There are 17 times, so the median time will be the ninth when the times are listed from least time to most time.  Fortunately, the stem-and-leaf plot gives us the times in order.  For example, the first time is 0 minutes and 28 seconds, the second time is also 0 minutes and 28 seconds, and so on.  The ninth time is 2 minutes and 43 seconds.  Converting to seconds gives $2 \cdot 60 + 43 = \boxed{163}$ seconds.